Accidentally In Love
by Kiarah
Summary: [Chap2 replaced, sorry for late update ]Sanzo x Goku:: How much 'torture' does Sanzo have to undergo berofe he admitts his feelings for his pet?
1. Chapter 1

_**.:Accidentally in Love:.**_

**-Yvain-**

**Genre: **Romance, Humor

**Pairing: **Sanzo x Goku

**Warning: **Yaoi (Boy to Boy, think it's sick? Then press the back button…)

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Saiyuki…

**Summary:**

:Sanzo x Goku: How much 'torture' does Sanzo have to undergo before he finally admits that he loves the saru?

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Cracking Eggs**

"Hakkai, how much further is the next town? I'm _starving_." It's funny how such a simple word like starving could take such a great tone on the monk; the evidence was the slowly enlarging 'bulk' in his robes.

Actually, starving isn't the only word that affected Sanzo so; the other ones were hungry, starved or any other innocent word Sanzo could twist into a libido enhancer. It would seem that Gojyo isn't the true pervert in this entourage, now is he?

Perhaps the reason why these simple words 'disturbed' Sanzo was for he, as well, hungered for something … but it clearly wasn't the same as what Goku had hungered for. The only reason Sanzo hasn't succumbed to his urges was because he had a feeling that his other two companions knew about his little 'problem'.

Truth is, Gojyo and Hakkai did know, but they weren't the only ones who did, the Kougaiji-tachi knew as well. Heck, even Homura's gang knew of the monk and monkey's predicament.

It would seem that the only one who _didn't _know was the simple minded, and not to mention oblivious, Goku. And by seeing how clueless the monkey was to this whole situation it would appear that he would never figure out of his masters true feelings.

Well, not if Hakkai and Gojyo had anything to say about it. And if those two weren't enough, there's always the Kougaiji and Homura tachi there to back them up.

"It's just a little further Goku, you'll just have to wait for a little bit more." came Hakkai's reply. At that, Gojyo smirked… 'so it begins'.

.o.

"Oy Goku, come here for a moment will ya?" Gojyo called out from inside the kitchen. No longer than a few minutes have past since Sanzo and the others reached a village, and now, the kappa had 'voluntarily' offered to do a bit of cooking for Hakkai while he went to get more supplies that they barely even needed.

Surprised and amused by the proper use of his name that his companion displayed, the boy acknowledged Gojyo's request. "What's wrong?" the youth asked as he swiftly walked into the kitchen.

Hakkai had given Gojyo no more than one task to complete while he was gone. This 'task' was to crack open a couple of eggs, placing the insides in a bowl. Simple no? No. To Gojyo, you see, everything has to be complicated. But at least now, he was acting mentally challenged on purpose.

.o.

A crashing sound was heard as Sanzo rammed himself out of the closet. Why was he in a closet, you may ask? Well, for some apparent reason Hakkai had 'accidentally' bumped into him, which caused the monk to loose balance and trip into the closet. After that Hakkai had 'unintentionally' locked the closet door, trapping Sanzo into the confined room.

Weird, huh?

"Gojyo, your not doing it right… groan "

'What the!' the almighty priest spun around upon hearing his pets _alluring _voice. The closet Sanzo was trapped in lay across the kitchen in which something very wrong was occurring. Leaning against the door to get better hearing, the monk begun to eavesdrop on his two companions.

"Gojyo harder…" another groan escaped the monkey lips. For some reason, Sanzo felt as if it was caused by irritation. Afterwards, words inaudible to the monk fell from the kappa's mouth.

"You have to do it harder Gojyo… at this rate the white stuff won't come out!"

'W-white stu…' the monk had begun to pale. Could Goku be doing…'it' with the redhead? No, it can't be. Sanzo was supposed to be the one to do 'it' with the saru first. He was his master after all… he had first dibs.

Sanzo's pale complexion was quickly replaced with a burning shade of red, obviously caused by his immense anger, and not to mention jealousy.

"G-Gojyo… hurry up… I'm _hungry_ now." that was it. Sanzo couldn't take it anymore. In less then a second Sanzo burst open the kitchen, completely exposing the two others.

"Gojyo I told you HARDER!" Goku bellowed, loosing the little patience he had.

'Tap'

"Gojyo!" the moronic kappa tapped an egg like against the bowl in exaggeratingly weak manner that clearly wouldn't open or even crack the egg. Gojyo, again, tapped the egg on the edge of the bowl causing a sound that sounded somewhat like a…

'Tap'

Goku, upon noticing another presence in the room, looked towards where Sanzo stood. Confused, the boy asked "Ara? Sanzo, you hungry too?"

"Kono Bakasaru!"

Continue? at least if you want me to

* * *

Comments, suggestions and or flames are much appreciated, I really want to know what you think of this story… besides the fact that this was a lot worse than the first story I wrote…


	2. Chapter 2

_**:Accidentally In Love:**_

_**-Kiarah-**_

**Genre:** Humor, Romance

**Rating: **T

**Pairings:** Sanzo x Goku

**Warning: **Yaoi and sick thoughts

**Summary:**

How much 'torture' does Sanzo have to undergo before he admits how he truly feels about the monkey?

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

"Sanzo, harahetta." Goku whined, tugging on the sleeves of the irritable monks robes.

An 'Urusai' was the monk's harsh reply. It is amazing how the monk can be so cruel with the monkey. The boy hadn't, after all, eaten for over five hundred years. It would only be normal for him to be famished. (then again, it would have been normal if he had died of hunger…)

"Sanzo… just two meat buns? And maybe one of those sausage things?" perverted thoughts streamed through the monks head when the boy mentioned the types of 'food' he had wished to 'devour'

'Of course you can have the meat buns. Can't be complete without the sausage now can it?' A smirk became visible on the monks face, and so has the enlarging 'bulk' in between his legs 'Oh, but there's a special way to eat this type of sausage. You see, you place it in your mouth and bob your head. Ya… that's is. Now, roll the meat buns in your hand… perfect.' Oh how Sanzo wished this little fantasy of his was reality.

"Sanzo?" The youth called out worriedly, snapping the monk out of his intoxicating thoughts.

"Dameru." The monk order turning his head away to hide the blush he had gained from his erotic imagination.

"Sanzo… please?" Sanzo looked back down to the monkey who had his lips in a full pout, eyes willingly looking up at him and whimpers sounding from him. This was so close to one of those 'inspirations' Sanzo had. He had to stop the saru some how before his poor 'sausage' hardened even more.

"Ch. Fine." The monk said looking away once more.

"Yay! Thanks Sanzo." At this Goku leaped on Sanzo, hugging him tightly, almost suffocating the monk as he did so.

A moan escaped from the monks lips. His 'sausage' was pressed against his beloved monkeys abdomen.

"Ara?" the monkey let go of his caretaker. He felt it. How was Sanzo going to explain this? 'Oh, Goku. Well you see, I was imagining you giving me a blow job, and you know how these things are when you think of having 'it' with kids barely above the age limit.'… Peachy.

"What was that?" Goku said looking right at Sanzo's sausage.

"My cigs and lighter."

"Oh…" the boy said, cheeks tainted with a beautiful shade of red. Why was he blushing? Sanzo was about to ask that question, until his other two moronic companions came running towards them.

"There you guys are." Gojyo called out. "We've been looking all over for you." Gojyo and Hakkai were supposedly taking a stroll. Since they didn't come back after four hours, the monk had decided to go on a little walk himself. Unfortunately for him, the monkey had tagged along.

"So… what have the two of you up to? Nothing inappropriate for the morning, I hope." Hakkai said with a twisted grin playing on his lips. Sanzo knew exactly what the healers words implied. Curse the green-eyed demon and his ability to realize what goes on in your head. Curse him!

"Sanzo was gonna buy me food! Right Sanzo?" Goku announced cheerfully.

The monk gave a weak 'hn' as a reply, and that sound alone brought an even wider grin to his appearance.

"Is that so…" Hakkai mumbled, his grin turning even more twisted. A bit too twisted for someone like Hakkai. "Well, there's a ice cream stand right there, why not have an icy treat?"

"Ya! Can I Sanzo?"

"You don't need to ask saru. I'll pay." Gojyo said, playing along with Hakkai's game.

At that, the youth bounded towards the ice cream dealer. The boy couldn't decide which flavor to try, so Hakkai volunteered to choose one for him. An orange flavored Popsicle.

Sanzo had his eyes fixed on Goku's mouth as the boy enjoyed his treat. He watched as the end of the Popsicle was placed in the monkey's mouth. He watched as Goku's mouth took in the treats full length and pulling it out until it was only the tip left. He could tell the boy was sucking it, he could hear the slurping sounds. All these were bringing pain into his completely hardened 'bulk'.

"Goku, its dripping." Hakkai pointed out.

It was. It dripped down the boy's arm and down to his elbow. Sanzo watched, as the youth liked his arm, he watched as Goku's tongue went back to the treat. The boy licked the whole thing. Rolling his tongue up to the tip and back down. Then Goku's mouth engulfed the top portion. Sucking it once more.

Oh, how Sanzo wished to find release. How he wished he would pump himself at the same time Goku bobbed his head. How he wished his sausage was replace with the Popsicle…

The monk was enchanted… bewitched by the sight.

"Goku hurry up." Gojyo ordered.

The monkey, listening to his friend, bit off ¾ of the Popsicle. This caused Sanzo to shudder at the painful thought. Goku gave one more suck on the stick before he threw it away. The boy looked over to Sanzo, who was starting back at him.

"Sanzo?" the youth questioned.

This brought Sanzo back to reality, blush becoming a lot more visible. The monk ch-ed as he hurriedly tried to get as far away as possible to relieve himself of the boiling heat in his inner thigh.

The monkey gazed at the priest questioningly before he turned around to his other companions. "What's wrong with Sanzo?"

Hakkai smirked… 'you'll soon find out Goku.'

TBC 


End file.
